Amante Furlair
Amante Furlair (アマンテ・フールレア Amante Fūrurea) is a BAHRAM double-agent. Personality Amante has a very cruel personality, adding insult to injury by mocking Nadia for her Martian birth and humiliating her repeatedly by her further actions. When defeated, she will scream and shout immaturely. Shortly after betraying Bolozof, Amante states that she dislikes those who mistreat women. Despite her good looks, Amante feels ashamed about them, as she has had many boyfriends, but all of whom were only interested in her good looks. Nevertheless, she at least makes partial use of them by attempting to seduce Cage Midwell, but fails to do so shortly before Scarmiglione explodes. In Nohman's presence, Amante speaks in a noticeably more casual tone than she is seen speaking to anybody else throughout the story, stringing words such as "'Atcherservice", among others. It is hinted from her loyalties to Nohman that he was the only man who saw Amante for her wit, earning her respect and loyalty. Synopsis Background Sometime before the story, Amante had several boyfriends. However, all of them only focused on her looks, and she become ashamed of them. She would make use of them for crueler ends, viciously dumping them one after another. At some point in the story, Amante joined BAHRAM and later tested into Acemos. UNSF Espionage Amante was hired by Lance Jimmer to spy on Acemos in order to manipulate Dezeele Zephyrs. She scores well on the tests and manages to become the second assistant of Bolozof Velasgo, replacing his previous assistant Nadia Candido. When Amante first appears, she insults her by claiming to have captured Bolozof's heart and ripping the ticket to Earth that Bolozof had previously promised Nadia. However, Amante soon reveals herself to be a BAHRAM agent after Bolozof fails to defend the television studio and flees the scene. 25-Scene Path After Phil is defeated, Amante and the remaining BAHRAM forces retreat in anticipation of Phil's Grafficane exploding. Later, when Myona comes to her senses on the Nerokerubina, Amante sees Phil disrupting the connection between Myona and the Marleblanke Beam and kills him for betraying BAHRAM. At the oxygen plant, Amante runs a Scarmiglione and directs several unmanned Grafficane's to defeat BIS. After she is defeated, Amante sets Scarmiglione on self-destruct and attempts to win over Cage's sympathies and seduce him, only to be prevented by a distrusting Pharsti. Amante is revealed to have survived the explosion of her OF apparently unharmed and addresses Jimmer in a call. She reveals that she jammed Jimmer's escape pod, preventing him from escaping, and asks him how it felt to be used in turn.Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars Scene 25 Ending 24-Scene Path Amante is implied to have told Zephyrs about Jimmer's true identity. Jimmer confronts her about this, but Amante reiterates the difference between him and Nohman before shooting him and burning down his base. Epilogue Amante appears after the credits roll, appearing to be talking to the player, but is soon revealed to be talking to a superior over the phone. Amante mentions that BIS, despite its anti-BAHRAM activities, actually helped BAHRAM gain support due to its efforts in exposing Zephyrs's crimes and overthrowing Earth tyranny across Hellespontos. She also mentions Leo Stenbuck and initially dismisses him as a kid, but is convinced to consider him a worthy opponent. While discussing the attack of another pilot named Mathers, Amante addresses her superior as "Ridley". Gallery Amante2.png Amante3.png Amante4.png Amante5.png Amante CharaRef1.png Amante CharaRef2.png Amante CharaRef3.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars Category:Character Stub